Je t'ai aimé
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Ils sont une équipe, et en tant que tels, tout peut arriver. Mais quand l'alcool et l'amour s'en mêlent ?  Faut lire


_Je t'ai aimé_

_Bla bla bla de début :__ J'avais une feuille, un stylo. J'ai mis un CD contenant les plus belles musiques de film et j'ai écrit. Quand je me suis réveillé, y avait ça sur ma feuille. J'ai même pas cherché à savoir quoi ou à savoir comment. J'me suis dit que c'était pas la peine … Chansons du moment : Pretty Woman & A bout de souffle. Prix spécial pour Oublie moi de Eskemo. _

_Remerciements :__ A One Piece et à tout ses personnages de tarés ! Autrement dit … Qu'Est-ce que j'aime cette série … _

_Disclamer : __Aucun des personnages n'est à moi ! _

_Couple :__ Oulà … J'sais même pas si y en a un …_

_Résumé :__ Ils sont une équipe, et en tant que tels, tout peut arriver. Mais quand l'alcool et l'amour s'en mêlent ? _

* * *

><p><span>Je t'ai aimé<span>

Elle a froid dans le désert qui avance autour d'elle. Elle se sent perdue et elle lève les yeux dans l'espoir de voir autre chose que le soleil brûlant. Elle se sent faible. Elle fait encore un effort pour se relever, puis n'y tient plus et s'écroule. Elle avale du sable et tremble. Elle est fatiguée.

Sinedd ouvre les yeux. Il transpire. Dehors, il fait jour. Il se lève et frisonne. La porte de la chambre qu'il partage avec Rocket est ouverte. Il ne parvient pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Et quand il voit l'heure, Sinedd panique. Il a raté le petit déjeuner et l'entraînement matinal. S'il se dépêche, il peut espérer être à l'heure pour le déjeuner. Il croise son reflet dans la vitre et se détourne.

Et ce rêve ? Que signifiait-il ? Il revoyait Meï trébucher dans ce désert. Ca, c'est par rapport à hier. Ahito regardait les informations à l'holo-télévision. Il ne fit aucun commentaire en le voyant débarquer. Sinedd a mal dormi et cela se voit. Ses yeux sont violets et sa tête est fatiguée. Tia et Yuki lui font un signe. Ce n'est pas que le fait que Sinedd ne soit pas à sa place dans l'équipe, non, il l'a trouvé maintenant. Le problème n'est pas là.

« On t'a laissé dormir, fit la voix du gardien. Tu veux … manger, ou boire quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Aarch a annulé l'entraînement, enchaîne la blonde. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Pas de réponse. Il tenta un sourire et fit demi-tour. Il retourna dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Pas moyen d'être tranquille. Son portable vibra. Il soupira et le lâcha sur son lit sans décrocher. Un bruit de verre et de porte qui s'ouvre le fit se retourner. D-Jock se trouvait dans l'encadrement, cigarette et bière à la main.

Comme il ne fallait mieux pas que Rocket les surprenne, ils burent les douze bouteilles et fumèrent les vingt cigarettes en silence. Étendu sur le lit de Micro-Ice, le brun soupira.

« Putain …

- Un mois, c'est ça ?

- Et une semaine. Ça me fait chier. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant, ça va pourrir l'ambiance de l'équipe.

- Mais non. Elle est pourrie depuis que t'es arrivé de toute façon.

- C'est toi le pourri. »

Un coussin vola. Puis un deuxième. Bourré, l'attaquant roux n'eut pas la force d'en renvoyer un. Micro-Ice entre sans aucune discrétion et jura en voyant les bouteilles vides.

« Eh bah … C'était violent cette fois.

- Merci. Tu veux ton lit ?

- Moi, je veux mes potes. »

Pas de réponse. D-Jock se tourna sur le coté. Ils avaient encore une après midi à tuer. Sinedd détourna le regard des yeux gris de Micro-Ice.

« Vous êtes chiants les gars. Depuis un mois, vous êtes chiants. Va falloir arrêter de boire.

- Eh, si tu nous prends pour des alcooliques …

- D-Jock, ferme ta gueule. On joue demain. Alors cette aprèm, c'est entraînement. »

De nouveau, la porte claqua. Le plus âgé passa une main sur sa nuque et jeta un coup d'œil à son « compagnon de beuverie ».

« Eh, Joke … Il faut pas six bières pour te souler quand même ? »

Mais D-Jock dormait déjà. Donc, entraînement solo avec Micro-Ice.

Rocket et Tia ne firent aucun commentaire. Thran et Mark jouèrent en défense et Yuki arrêta presque tout les tirs. Le problème, c'était le flanc droit de l'attaque. Et comme Sinedd ne pouvait pas mener une attaque tout seul et qu'il était en plus passablement énervé et presque bourré, il s'énerva.

« Et c'est toi qui voulait qu'on s'entraîne ? Cria-t-il. Tu te fous de moi ?

- Cries pas.

- Je cries si je veux ! Putain ... »

A peine rhabillé, il fila dans les rues du Genese Stadium et ses pas le guidèrent chez ses parents. Sa petite sœur l'accueillit avec cris et sourire. Sa mère courut préparer un gâteau et son père lui frotta l'épaule.

Sinedd se sentait perdu sans Meï. Cela avait été la dispute de trop. Au début, il s'était senti soulagé. Ils étaient trop pareils pour être heureux à deux. Ils étaient trop semblables. Alors maintenant, c'était fini, tout ses repères avaient volé en éclat. Rien n'avait changé en apparence. Tia et Rocket semblaient toujours amoureux, Simbaï souriait.

Le seul problème, c'était ce vide. Et ce vit, Sinedd mit quatre jours à comprendre pourquoi il ne se comblait pas. Il le comprit à trois heures du matin, dans la salle commune, alors que Micro-Ice éteignait enfin l'holo-télévission. Thran reboucha la bouteille de vodka qu'ils avaient entamé. Mark s'était endormi la tête sur l'épaule d'Ahito. Les sept garçons ne disaient rien, mais ils savaient tous que leurs liens se soudaient au fur et à mesure que passaient les nuits et que se vidaient les bouteilles.

« C'est bon ce truc, déclara Thran.

- Ouep. Mais Joke ne le supporte vraiment pas.

- C'est toi qui tiens trop bien, répliqua le neuf. Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ? »

Et bim.

Micro-Ice s'en alla sans dire un mot et Sinedd le suivit du regard. Il avait clairement vu cette douleur dans les yeux gris. Un instant, il se demanda s'il ne savait pas pour toutes les nuits qu'il avait passé à boire seul. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir, parce que personne ne savait. C'est à ce moment que Sinedd se rendit compte à quel point il avait été con.

Il passa l'entraînement du lendemain à parler sérieusement avec la défenseuse. Ils eurent une vraie conversation et comprirent alors combien ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Sinedd lui raconta son rêve, elle lui répondit qu'ils restaient amis et que s'il avait un problème, il savait dans quelle chambre elle dormait.

Les cheveux de Micro-Ice était mouillé quand il rentra dans la chambre. Il le vit se forcer à sourire.

« Tu passes ton temps dans notre chambre.

- J'ai parlé à Meï. Elle a dit que … Enfin, je tenais à m'excuser. Je n'ai pas été totalement sympa avec toi. Donc … voilà.

- T'es pas doué pour parler toi.

- Pas vraiment. »

Il sourit et lui tendit une main. Sinedd la serra et l'autre l'attira à lui. Surpris, il ne dit rien quand le petit l'embrassa. Il ne répondit pas. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Micro-Ice souriait et tenait toujours sa main.

« Amis ? »

Sinedd sourit.

« Micro-Naze, tu m'éclates les doigts. »

* * *

><p><em><span>Bla bla bla de fin :<span>__ Sans commentaires … Franchement, mais … C'est quoi ce truc ? _

_J'ose même pas demander des reviews._


End file.
